


You Look Even Prettier In The Moonlight

by p0lt3rpup



Series: My Comort Ships [2]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, Unus Anus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Ethan Nestor, Bisexual Mark Fischbach, But like hes just thinking about how pretty he is it's not at all in the creepy way, Domestic Fluff, Ethan is so pure and loves his boy, Ethan looking at Mark while he sleeps, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My comfort ship, My heart did happy flip when I was proof reading this, Sleepiness, Sleepy Kisses, it's really cute, sleepy mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0lt3rpup/pseuds/p0lt3rpup
Summary: I'm really sad and uh this ship is the only thing keeping me happy
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Mark Fishbach, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: My Comort Ships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865635
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	You Look Even Prettier In The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Soft domestic boys

The clock read eleven o’clock and here the two were. One sound asleep, the other watching as his lover calmed down and lost the persona that he put online. Watching as his breath hitches for a quick second and the went back to normal. He watched as his chest rose and fell with each breath leaving his slightly open mouth. Ethan rose a hand to move a strand of hair that had fallen neatly onto Marks forehead. Waking him in the process, as he is light sleeper. A grumble came from Mark “hello handsome” Ethan said quietly, “Mm” Mark gave as a response; eyes fluttering shut. Then opening moments later “stop staring you weirdo” he said as loudly as he could, “Can’t” Ethan said in return. Silence filled the room. Only the breeze and light sounds of the curtain could be heard. Ethan figures Mark was asleep, so he gave him a quick kiss on the forehead “If you’re gonna kiss me, kiss me right” so he did just that. Lightly bringing the others chin up, and kissing him; deep and slow. “You look even prettier in the moonlight” silence filled the room once again. Ethan holding his boy, and mark resting his head in the youngers chest.


End file.
